


Glory, Glory

by RedRarebit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Glory Holes, M/M, This is just an excuse to write lots of weird dicks ok, relationship is eventual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: No-one knows when the hip-high hole was drilled in the dividing wall between the storage cupboard and the abandoned office next door. No one knows who did it, the crew claims, and so its sealed off. But its only redrilled, and with the put-upon sigh of a man who knows better than to fight what a crew of fifty-strong men want in the middle of the voids of space, Kraglin leaves it unsealed. Let them entertain themselves however they want, as long as it doesn't start to stink.





	Glory, Glory

“Y’on break.” Yondu releases him from the Bridge with a pat on the shoulder and a wave, grinning a silver-gold smile at him that Kraglin smirks back at as he stands. He stretched, if only for the joy of feeling himself tower over his Captain a little more, and received two sharp fingers between his ribs for the trouble of it with a laugh. He squirms away from the pain of it with a snort and lets Yondu settle back down in his chair, half-glowering up at him.

“You keep rubbing that sorta shit in my face I’m gonna make you shorter by force.” 

Its that sort of care and attention to his crew that makes Yondu popular, Kraglin figured as he wandered out of the bridge to stretch his legs. The walk around the top deck is a short one, though he spends some of it checking in on the shipping issue - when you’re a First Mate, he learnt during his first two weeks on the job, there is no such thing as a true break. Just work you get to do while walking. 

Finally he reached the Officers Rest. Its a little room, just set off down the hall from the deck below the Bridge. As such, its quiet, if sparse, and only there because Yondu wanted somewhere to nap without lower crew seeing him snoring. Theres something to be said for the way he sleeps in unknown places, hidden away, but thats not something Kraglin chooses to dwell on. Not without the fear that Yondu can read minds all of a sudden, and he’ll kick the door in to give Kraglin a piece of his mind personally. 

The room itself is anything but relaxing, cluttered with boxes and towers of machinery that Kraglin had to pick his way around to get to one of the few actual seats in there. There is, if he isn’t mistaken, a hammock in the corner.

Not his problem. 

He sank back onto the stool with a groan, feet kicking up to rest on the table. All snobbery aside, the privacy of the room is something else, something cherished. He felt safe enough to shut his eyes in there, hands folding on his chest. There isn’t enough time for him to nap, he figured, but a quick shut eye-

He’s woken by a knock. 

Kraglin sits up a little, yawning and shoving a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out if he’d been asleep or just zoned out, scrubbing his eyes and his face on his hands path up and down. When he swings his feet down onto the floor its with a groan, hunching forward to try and get the crick from his back. 

There’s another knock.

Kraglin straightens up slowly from where he’s hunched on the stool, hands falling from pulling at his hair. There, at about eye-level, is another one of the blasted holes thats been springing up all over the ship. Part of it is hilarious - he’d been laughing himself sick over one found in the side of an air vent that had whistled whenever the evening fans turned on. The sheer joy of the noise, and watching the rookies jump and get back to their job on double time for threat of a Captain approaching, was the only reason he’d left it unblocked. 

But this one is right here, drilled into the wall of the Officers Rest. Really, he should be far more annoyed about it than he actually is, given that this probably ruins the security of the food and can invite pests. But right now there’s a lump in his throat, and he coughs once to try and clear it without too much noise. Because he was sure he heard, just a moment ago after the knocks, the sound of something rustling on the other side, the clink and slide of leather through metal. 

Kraglin isn’t an idiot. He grew up, once he left Hrax, in enough scuzzy backwater planets to know what one of these things are. His general attitude to the whole phenomenon has been to ignore it, let the men get on with whatever they enjoy the most. With anything up to a year-cycle between port stops, he’s honestly surprised this hasn’t happened sooner. But this hole seems like an affront. Its on one side of the Officers Rest, and the sheer gall of it is amazing.

He doesn’t stop think about the possibility that one of the other Officers put it there, though if he did, he might not put it past any of them.

Curious, Kraglin raised his hand and put two fingers through the hole, just on the bottom rim of it. Almost at once, as if that had been the sign they were waiting for, a cock pushes through, bumping off the tops of his fingers. Its slim enough to get through the gap, which makes it look dauntingly thick just from contrast. It’s also a deep olive green, flushed with darker, micro-scaled veins running all over it.

Kraglin whipped his head around, staring forward at the deserted room even as it sat there. He could feel the minute shifts as the man in the other room twitched his hips, rubbing against him wantonly. The stranger feels cooler than he does, and Kraglin had no doubt that was part of what made him so anxious - the want to sink into something warm and wet is a strong one, he knows this. 

It took him a few long, tense moments. It isn’t until he heard the man on the other side of the wall cough pointedly that he turns his hand over, cupping the shaft in his palm. 

Those scales were raised, he noted, thumb tracing a few lines over them as the man grunted and pushed himself closer, the head of his cock leaving smears on Kraglins palm. The fluid is clear, warmer than the rest of the cock and, thank the stars, doesn’t stink. It isn’t as though Kraglin doesn’t want to do this, but-

Theres a bang on the wall, and Kraglin makes up his mind.

“Alright,” He muttered to himself, too quietly to be heard through the metal. Confident that all other Officers were on shift - the only reason he’d come down here in the first place, he reminded himself - he turned on the stool and ducked his head. The green skin was bitter when he sucked the head past the tight circle of his lips, remembering to keep them tight and his cheeks hollowed. The scales bump and tease against the slick inner walls of his cheeks, and Kraglin turned his head slowly as he drew back up. 

He hadn’t even noticed when he’d closed his eyes, but it helped him concentrate. 

He draws back enough to let the other man thrust through the hole a little, letting his lips slacken and tighten with each stroke into his mouth. Kraglin smirked a little around it when he drew back almost too far, the head of the cock catching on his lower lip with each hitch of the other mans hips, the bitten off curses. No matter how much he tried to identify the voice it doesn’t come to him, not enough spoken for him to put a name or face to the sounds. That was probably part of the point - no name, no face, no shame. 

Certainly no shame in the way his hand has crept down his own body, dragging on the soft leathers and catching his nails in the zip. He’d been kneading the hard shape of his cock through the uniform without realising, and now that he had, he saw no reason not to go the whole way - it wasn’t as if the other guy could judge him, after all. 

His mouth wasn’t free enough to spit on his palm, so he wrapped his hand around the cock he was playing with instead - it was mouth-slick anyway, and he pumped slow and easy as his tongue curled around the bobbles on the head. When he reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock it was with a shudder and muffled groan around the cock in his mouth that made the other man jerk his hips in harder, chasing the vibration of the noise with one of his own.

When Kraglin pushed his head down again, rolling his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, the other man cursed and slammed his fist on the wall again. Its thick enough that he can’t feel the thud of it, but the eagerness behind it was unmistakable. Its been some time since he did this, but Kraglin found himself slipping back into the rhythm of it almost too-easily. Suck, lick, draw back to offer some movement of their own and enjoy the feeling of a cock fucking into his mouth, then back down again to swallow and tease.

Speaking of-

Three knocks put together that quickly can only mean one thing. Theres a split second of indecision before Kraglin pushed himself down further, nose bumping the wall and almost scraping the edge of the hole. The groan when his mouth flooded was echoed by one of his own, kept deep in his chest as he swallowed frantically. His own hand sped up, palm wringing gentle and quick around the tapered head before up and down, pulling the skin from his knot upwards. Kraglins wrist hitched when he drew back, lips sore even before he bit on them, fangs sinking in gently. The cock has vanished, drawn back by its owner, and now two fingers lay in place.

Is it abusing his position of relative command if he-

Kraglin doesn’t entertain the question for long. He stands, pushing fabric out of the way to shove his cock through the hole. Or, most of it anyway. He gives a low, frustrated howl as the knot bumps and grinds against it, a tease of the highest order as he pushed and panted, unable to fit it through.

Some instincts, after all, didn’t die. The want to knot, to tie and flood was as strong as the urge to thrust. It took a few seconds of futile pushing before his common sense kicked in and he reached down instead, fingers clutching tight and hungry around his knot instead.

Silence was the key of it - the mouth currently wrapped around his cock and sucking the pointed tip like its life depended on it couldn’t ask why Kraglin sounded so needy without identifying itself. And Kraglin couldn’t explain either, the pointed tip fucking frantically into the wet surrounding it as if willing the hole to open more by itself. Maybe there were wider ones, he thought deliriously, fingers scrabbling on the flat of the wall with one hand as the other tightened, trying to time it to the hard sucks on the rest of his cock. Maybe he could-

When he came it was with a snarl and gnash of his teeth, knot swelling and throbbing in the force of his grip. Tighter was better, tricked the rest of his body into thinking he’d tied well, claimed correctly. The other man tried his best to manage, but Kraglin felt no malice when he heard him turn aside and spit, coughing. He could imagine he could hear the splash of his cum on the floor, landing with thick, wet noises on the others leathers with a patter and shine in the lights. 

There was instead a breathless, bitten off sound of amusement as it kept coming, the palm around his cock moving in slow, easy rotations that made his knot sing. When it finally tapered off, leaving him tingling pleasantly and leaning against the wall with his leathers around his thighs, the hand disappeared.

For a moment, he almost said thank you. Kraglin shut his mouth before the words could leave it, and sheepishly knocked twice on the wall instead. That seemed to work, as after a moments hesitation, he heard one in return - then the sound of a belt, clothes being rearranged and the soft tread of someone stepping back. Kraglin moved back in turn, trying to step away and to the side to avoid the risk of his partner peering through the hole with intent to see which Officer would-

There was no danger. Kraglin heard the door of the other room open, then close. A shadow went past the door to the Officers Rest and for a moment, he wondered if the other man was going to come in, to find out - but they moved past, went on, and the sound faded down the corridor.

“Flarking Void.” Kraglin muttered to himself, shoving his still-damp cock away and zipping back up with a hurried gesture. The state of the other rooms floor was going to need attention, and woe betide the cleaner crew that dared complain about it. He felt fuzzy, the usual sense of satisfaction and sleepiness starting to sink into his bones, and he muffled a yawn against the back of his hand as he stepped out of the room. 

The corridor was deserted. Good. 

***

“Yeah, I went to the G.” One man - a man with olive-green skin and little lines of darker scales that make Kraglins stomach swoop in guilt and recognition - is saying to his group of friends. They look reasonable, as far as Ravagers go, but Kraglin isn’t fool enough to stride over and insert himself into the conversation. 

And what did he mean by ‘G’? The idea that all the holes are coded to make it easier to meet it one that intrigues him, but for now, he listened. 

“The one in the Officers walls?”

“Yeah.” 

“I can’t believe you sucked Officer-”

“Oh, I didn’t.” The green man smirked as he leaned back, hands behind his head. 

From his seat at the table, Kraglin could trail his eyes all the way down the lines of his body to his lap, where the cock he sucked earlier is tucked away and hidden. He didn’t though, a flush warming the back of his neck at the thought of it. 

“But theres some Officer in there thats done all that before. They were good at it.” The men snigger a little, huddling in to share the story, the trails of afterglow. “Even swallowed.” 

Kraglin can fully believe that they talk about it between themselves. The holes had, at first, been a total hush-hush situation. But now they’re getting bolder, talking about it in the open like this. He figured, with the sort of rationality that comes from living in these sorts of conditions from an early age, that as long as no names are mentioned and no one ever speaks about the time they take instead of give, theres no shame in the matter. 

So its no wonder the green-skin doesn’t complain about the amount of cum he’d had to deal with in return. As far as this conversation is concerned, there was no fair exchange or trade for trade. He’d fucked, he’d come, he’d left. That was the illusion of it. 

“I had some pretty mouth all wrapped up around me earlier,” Another gloated, hands spreading expansively. “All small and tight with it. They wanted it so bad, I could hear them whimpering through the wall. Hole F9.”

“F9.” Kraglins unknowing partner nodded in understanding, smirking. Kraglin privately wondered if there was a map, some way of finding out which hole code meant where. G, he reminded himself, was for the Officers. If there was a way to decipher… 

That was going to have to be a question for another time. For now, he had a shift to get to, food to eat. He picked up the rest of his food to walk on the way, eyes scanning doors and corridor numbers to try and glean any information. The itch was back - sensible star-fliers did their best not to jerk off between ports too much, or the body got used to release. Indulging had woken everything back up, it seemed, his cock sensitive and wanting in his jumpsuit. The fact that these things could be anywhere, any time - 

He schooled himself as he pressed the button to enter the bridge, breathing out when the doors opened to relative quiet and calm. In here, people worked and worked hard enough to keep the ship moving forward. No distractions. 


End file.
